Makings of an Addiction
by ContradictoryOrien
Summary: Zexion has never smelled anything better.


This was just a thought I had in class when we were learning about inhalants. Since I've heard Zexion has an incredibly sensitive nose (I've never played KH:CoM) and he probably smells disgusting things all the time, he'd like to smell more pleasant things if he ever had the chance.

I'm sure I've made some mistakes (despite checking the story more than once) and gotten come facts wrong. Some of my ideas aren't that great (or humorous), but I still like most of them, even if you don't. So, I apologize if at the end of the story you feel that this was a complete waste of your time (and I know that the part near the end is rushed itself). BUT! If you do like it, review. :D

1.21.08: I fixed some errors, but I know I didn't get them all probably. Or maybe it was the only one. I tweeked it a bit too. X3

Square-Enix and Disney (?) owns. This game, that is...

**Makings of an Addiction**

All missions were delayed until tomorrow. XIII would finally arrive soon, and everyone was getting ready to greet him (more or less... less as in, treating this as a regular day, which could actually be considered as not preparing at all).

Zexion himself was just switching into a cleaner cloak, deciding to toss his dirtier one into the clothes hamper later on, before realizing that...

_There's something pleasantly different about the cloaks._

Turning it over, inside out, and even upside down for examination, he couldn't tell what had changed.

Until, that is, he took a huge whiff of the thing. There was usually a wide variety of scents in the castle, so he couldn't identify new ones automatically unless it was a person. However, this one smelled so good that he was surprised for not noticing sooner.

Now, usually, when Zexion smelled something pleasant he'd just sniff it a couple more times before calmly stopping, but right now he was at it like a Doberman and someone's arse. (A/N: Sorry, I just couldn't resist putting it in there)

He began to sniff every part of the cloak he had bundled up in his arms before turning it inside out for more. Eventually his rapid breathing grew slower so he could savor the scent, and the cloak was now on his face. Lying down on his bed, he told himself that he would just sniff it for a few more minutes...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zexion."

Hearing his name prompted Zexion to sit up and look at the door in a dazed fashion. Lexaeus, Saix, and Luxord stood just outside of the hall, looking annoyed. Lexaeus cleared his throat, before asking, "Zexion, what were you doing?"

"Resting."

"I see," Lexaeus responded. Saix and Luxord wisely stayed quiet, but Luxord was holding in laughter and Saix was simply staring at his superior as if he should've been VI instead. "Sora's Nobody has arrived. You were the only one who didn't come and introduce yourself."

Zexion nodded and proceeded to put his cloak on, discreetly sniffing it once more while it was over his head. When he looked up, he saw a portal. However, he looked around before he inhaled the cloak's scent once more and finally walked in the elliptical mass of black and light blue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Checking with his nose to smell if anyone was around (and pleased no one was), Zexion entered the utility room stealthily. Across from the door was the dryer, and right next to it was the washing machine and laundry detergent.

Zexion went directly to the Wave (DaBreeze's original scent) detergent took off the cap and inhaled. He immediately drew back after that and grabbed a cloak from the clothes hamper to breathe in, not caring how dirty it was. The detergent was way too strong for his sensitive nose, ruining the experience. He needed something else to smell that wasn't quite as strong...

Slightly disoriented and desperate, he opened the washing machine's door after tossing the cloak back and stuck his head in it. Breathing in the scent, he couldn't say that his nose had ever been more satisfied in the World That Never Was. When he thought about it, he knew what he was doing was bizarre (and just a _little_ self-destructive), but he just couldn't stop at the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larxene was rather pissed at first. She was convinced that, because she was the only female in the whole entire Organization, she was in charge of the laundry. In truth, it was because everything was lighted by the moon/Kingdom Hearts and everyone needed her for the electrical appliances. Also, Demyx had to help her with the water, so it wasn't as bad. She usually forced the job of touching the dirty clothes on him. Recently Marluxia had allowed them to use the petals of flowers that had simply fallen off (Larxene knew it was really because they were dying), but only sparing a few at first to see if the smell of the cloaks would improve. A few members had given positive feedback, but the rest probably didn't even notice (she was surprised that Zexion didn't even say anything about the scent). Regardless, she decided to continue adding petals (Demyx was taking them out of the machine at the end of the cycle, anyways) and Marluxia was going giving her a large bowl full that would last several loads.

Having no time to personally receive the petals herself, she told him that she and Demyx would be waiting right outside of the utility room as soon as they came back from their current mission knowing how much he hated dark smelly places.

True her words, they came, but found Marluxia nowhere in site.

"Hey, it's not like we needed flower boy, anyways, right?"

Larxene nodded before opening the door. She was just about to go in before she heard some deep breathing.

"Huh? What's wrong, Larxene?"

"I think... I think someone's in there." She didn't know who it could be, but the cloak he was wearing gave him away as a member. From the moonlight, she could tell he was kneeling with his head in the washing machine, making her wonder who the less sane members of Organization were.

"Should we say something?" Demyx asked before suggesting, "Maybe we should get one of the more senior members in case this guy is addicted to it. Who do you think it is?"

Thinking back on how Marluxia had been absent, Larxene began to tell Demyx how Number XI couldn't be in there since the man was claustrophobic before remembering that he was _also_ eccentric, and probably didn't care about the dark. "Mar..." she started quietly, then made herself louder, "Marluxia!" She marched up to the figure and pulled on his hood, pulling poor Zexion out.

Both Larxene and Zexion said "What the hell?" at about the same time, but Zexion's was mad and Larxene's was just surprised. Marluxia entered two seconds later with Roxas holding the petal bowl for him. When asked was going on, Zexion explained rather stiffly that he just 'inspecting' the washing machine (he wasn't above lying if it saved his reputation), while Larxene said she heard sniffing and Demyx admitted that he just didn't know.

Marluxia just nodded before letting his curiousity get the better of him and asked, "Wait, if he really was sniffing the washer, wouldn't his lungs be clean now? And if that was the case, does it really matter?"

There was a moment of contemplative silence before Roxas answered him in a monotone voice. "Only if he breathed the detergent in and it went through the tumbling cycle."

They just stared at him until Zexion cleared his throat.

" So... yeah. My inspection is complete. We will not be needing a new washing machine," he announced before quickly taking his leave.

Roxas promptly deposited the contents of the bowl into the washer and left with Marluxia. Only the two that were actually needed there were now present. After loading the clothes into the wash, Demyx and Larxene decided to inform Xemnas as soon as they could, who told them: "I will only take action if this becomes a problem."

Thirty-seven exposures, two meetings ("As Superior, I just want you all to know that because this is such a _loving_ family, well, as loving as any Nobody can be, we will help you face your problems- and I do care if something inhibits our quest for hearts. These _things_ are hindrances that even the _senior_ members of the organization must... overcome." -cough-Zexion-cough-), one altercation (Zexion against everyone else), and six lectures (all washing machine related) later, Zexion was to be sent to a rehab center for unique cases.

Since doing that would be expensive, they decided that they would have to destroy the washing machine and all other scented products.

But because the castle (as well its tenants) would smell bad if they did that, they just let Naminé erase about six weeks worth of memories.

Addiction Terminated.


End file.
